


Hey Jealousy

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ethan gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Dethan week: rewrite a scene from another show. I chose a Agron and Nasir scene from Spartacus: War of the Damned.

Ethan was fuming as he walked into the apartment he shared with Danny and Aiden. There was blood staining his shirt and his fist, his eyes still glowing blue. Danny came in after him and shut the door. “Scott is not very happy with you right now.”

“I’m not the one who decided to flirt with someone already taken.”

“So the alpha overstepped, yet your response was-“

“Was as it fucking should be!” Ethan growled, turning to face Danny. “The Gods themselves would find cause to tremble if they laid a hand on you.”

Danny stared at him for a moment before laughing and sauntering over to his boyfriend. “You would battle a God for me?” Danny smiled and reached up, caressing Ethan’s face. “I would have the alpha of no concern to the man who holds my heart.” He leaned in and kissed Ethan softly, the wolf calming immediately. “I love you,” Danny whispered, moving his hands down and undoing Ethan’s belt. "Only You."


End file.
